One Night One Mistake
by VividInk
Summary: Bringing a drunk Martin home, Ruthie discovers a shocking, new and very appealing side of Martin. So appealing that she makes the decision to do something she'll regret at the end of it all... MARTHIE fluffangst! Pls R&R! Oneshot.


**Title: Shocking But Sexy**

_**A/N: **__This is some random short story plot that has been lingering in my mind for quite some time and it's only now that I've found the energy to get to the computer and type it out, so I hope you enjoy it! And please __**show some love**__ by __**reviewing after reading**__, whether you like it or not! Happy reading!_

_**Note: **_**Ruthie's conscience is in **_Italics_** by the way.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Location: Brewer Residence**

**Time: 11.15 p.m.**

"Hey, y-you're kinda c-cute, who're you?" stammered Martin as Ruthie struggled to unlock the front door of his home with his keys, while supporting his weight in his drunken state.

Ruthie rolled her eyes as she finally succeeded in getting the door open, "It's Ruthie and you're drunk,"

The brunette dragged Martin's masculine physique into the lounge before dumping him on the sofa and rolling her aching shoulders and sighing in relief. Ruthie chucked her handbag onto the kitchen counter before glancing at the clock, "Damn Martin, it's quarter past eleven and I was supposed to be back home at half past ten! But then again, we're lucky cos' my parents are away for the weekend visiting Matt! Trust you to get drunk!"

"D-Drunk? I'm n-not drunk, just a lil' dizzy." Muttered Martin almost incoherently as Ruthie strained to make out the words he was spouting.

Ruthie walked back over to Martin and looked at him. She rolled her eyes for the millionth time as she watched him slowly dozing off on the sofa, "Right, looks like you're too drunk and too tired to slog up to your bedroom,"

The brunette thumped all the way up the stairs in annoyance, "I never knew he was a drinker, oh wait, he isn't; he just started being one _today_!" Ruthie muttered to herself under her breath. "What exactly am I so pissed about anyway? Martin's just drunk,"

"_Liar. You do know why you're so angry, Ruthie Camden" _Ruthie's conscience piped up.

"Oh shut up, what do you know?" Ruthie thought, annoyed.

"_That you're pissed because you saw Martin flirting with a sexy blonde at Mac's party. And you know full well that you're jealous and wishing he'd been flirting with you instead."_

Ruthie bit down on her lower lip as she reached Martin's bedroom and tucked a pillow under her arm before gathering up his blanket and turning on heel to go back downstairs. It was true though, Ruthie was feeling a little upset that Martin had flirted with, not so much the fact that she was a blonde girl, but the fact that she was _another_ girl instead of herself.

"_You've got the hots for Martin Brewer, don't you?_"

"It's just a teeny-tiny crush, now shut up and get outta my head!"

"_Hey! I live in your head! You'd have to saw your head open and pull me out to remove me! Besides, you can't just throw me out of my home, it's a crime and it's illegal!"_

Ruthie rolled eyes yet again. Rolling her eyes seemed to have become her favourite pastime lately, and with the way things were going, it looked as if that pastime wasn't going to change.

The brunette dumped the pillow and blanket on Martin, who surprisingly, turned to look at her with alert eyes. Ruthie just folded her arms and stared back at him as if daring him to start a staring match with her.

Suddenly, a cheeky grin crept across Martin's handsome face, "H-Hey you're m-my neighbour, R-Ruthie Camden! Say, w-what're you d-doing in my h-house?"

Ruthie snorted involuntarily, "Yep Martin, still drunk, and I'm surprised you look so energetic now." She turned and began walking away towards the kitchen counter, obviously still upset with the handsome Brewer over what he did at the party. Sure he wasn't her boyfriend so he was free to flirt with whoever he wanted, but still, Ruthie wasn't going to let him off that easily and she planned to leave right there and then.

"Tell y-you what," Martin said, halting Ruthie in her tracks though her back remained turned towards him, "I'll p-pay you a _hundred bucks_ if you g-give me a _blowjob_."

Ruthie's eyes widened to the size of teacups and her jaw dropped, utterly shell-shocked. She would never dream of giving any guy, except maybe her husband, a _blowjob._

"_Yep, but Martin's an exception isn't he?" _interrupted Ruthie's conscience.

Ruthie shook the thought out of her mind, silently cursing at her conscience as she turned to face a drunken Martin, "Excuse me? You're _drunk_ Martin, you're totally out of it!"

"S-Seriously, I'll p-pay you!"

"No!"

Martin cleared his throat and groaned a little, "What a-about a hundred and t-ten bucks?"

Ruthie's jaw dropped even lower, "_No_, Martin!"

"_Forget about bargaining, dude. Truth is; she'd give one to you for __**free**_. _She secretly finds you very sexy right now, but just doesn't wanna admit it._" Ruthie's conscience teased.

"SHUT UP!" Ruthie thought hatefully.

Ruthie swallowed hard and glared at Martin, "No, and I'm going home now. I'll see you tomorrow at church."

The petite brunette was almost half way through the door when Martin spoke, "Fine, but y-you forgot t-to hug me,"

Ruthie paused and toed the doorway, pondering Martin's statement. It was true, she did usually give him a goodbye hug, but it wasn't that she forgot this time round, she simply didn't want to. And in his drunken state, Ruthie was amazed Martin even remembered.

Grudgingly, Ruthie turned back around to face him and was about to ask him for three good reasons why she should hug him goodbye, when she came face to face with his famous 'pout'.

The brunette Camden felt all her defences collapse as she walked to him scowling, before finally giving in to his request and hugging him sitting down.

As much as Ruthie wished she didn't enjoy the feel of Martin's strong arms wrapped around her, she did. Even though she was currently angry with him, his embrace made her feel secure and comforted.

"Y-You smell g-good," Martin murmured into the side of Ruthie's face.

Ruthie held in a giggle, which resulted in her letting out an involuntary snort, "And you _reek_ of _alcohol_,"

Something wet and ticklish went up the side of Ruthie's neck, which made her gasp and tense all over. Did he just _lick_ her? Before Ruthie could protest, although she really wasn't thinking of protesting, Martin went a whole step further.

Martin nuzzled Ruthie's neck, pressing kisses into her tender skin. Ruthie arched her neck backward as the handsome Brewer moved to kiss her chin and jawbone.

"This is _so wrong_," Ruthie thought to herself as she thought of her Christian beliefs and morals.

But her conscience egged her on, "_Don't be such as party-pooper, Ruthie! Your parents are away, they'll never know! Besides, you've always dreamt of doing this and it's happening, so why let the opportunity slip?"_

"Martin, we can't do this. You're drunk and it's not right," whispered Ruthie as she gently pulled began to pull away. However, Martin just pulled her closer to him and brushed his lips against her, murmuring something inaudible to Ruthie.

"_Come on, Ruthie, it's just one night, one time. And it's not as if he doesn't want to do it! Look at him, he's all over you!"_

Ruthie knew her conscience was right. It was just one night and Martin really was all over her, _but_, he wasn't in a clear state of mind, he was _drunk_.

The brunette let a moan slip from in-between her rosette lips when she felt Martin's hands slip under her top and run his fingers up her taut stomach like little spiders, before running to her back to unhook her bra.

Ruthie could tell Martin was getting aroused as his face and neck were turning red and though she felt a little awkward, straddling his waist, she could feel something stiff poking into her inner right thigh.

It wasn't long before both teens were stripped of their clothes, with Martin lying atop of Ruthie, and kissing her furiously. Ruthie lay there, feeling Martin's weight press into her stomach.

"Damn, it's either he's watched too much Hollywood sex or he's just plain good in bed," Ruthie thought as she shut her eyes and enjoyed everything Martin was doing to her. It was amazing what a goody-good he was normally and what a wild, not to mention sexy, guy he was when drunk.

Time went on and both savoured the blissful pleasure they received while in the throws of passion. Martin finally collapsed exhausted as he rested his head on Ruthie's chest as she stroked his head gently.

"_Bet you don't regret doing it, do you?" _Ruthie's conscience asked.

Ruthie thought it over and as good a time she had, a sudden sadness washed over her as she realised that Martin had been drunk and he would probably never have had sex with her if he was in his right mind.

"I certainly didn't regret it while it was happening," Ruthie thought solemnly, "But I certainly regret it now,"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Time: 9.23 a.m. The next day**

Ruthie's eyelids fluttered open as she felt movement beside her. She groaned slightly before she turned to look at a shocked and confused Martin.

"Hey," Ruthie greeted softly.

Martin forced a smile at her before his eyes skimmed the mess of entangled bodies and a blanket on the sofa before he rubbed his face with one hand and sighed, "I've got a terrible hangover so I know I got drunk last night. But please, please tell me we didn't do what I think we did last night."

Ruthie looked away feeling very guilty, refusing to meet his eye.

Martin licked his lips, "Ruthie. Ruthie, look at me!"

Ruthie looked back at him through teary eyes, "I'm sorry. It was a mistake! I knew you were drunk, but you started kissing me and I… I just lost control!"

"Ok, so it was partially my fault, but I was drunk!" exclaimed Martin frantically, "What if you get pregnant?"

Ruthie grinned a little, "Frankly, I wouldn't mind having _your_ baby,"

Martin rolled his eyes, "Ruthie! Forget about the baby being _mine_! Think about having _a baby_! Are you ready to be a mother?"

However, the two were caught off guard when the front door swung open, revealing Eric and Annie Camden along with Bill Brewer. Martin and Ruthie froze as the three adults greeted them with dropped jaws.

"Oh dear, you didn't!" exclaimed Annie as she raised her hand to her mouth in shock.

"Oh, I'm quite sure they did." Said Bill Brewer sternly, eyeing his son angrily.

Eric Camden looked furious and disappointed, "Well, do you have anything to say in your defence before I take you to my office after you both get dressed?"

Martin cleared his throat, "Err, I'm gay?"

_**A/N: **__I hope you guys liked that! Now please review because I wanna hear what you think, ok? __**REVIEW! **_


End file.
